Legend of ZeLink part 1
by kojiismyrat
Summary: what happens after link beats ganondorf? do him and zelda get married? what goes on in link's everyday life afterwards? find out in Legend Of ZeLink.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of ZeLink: twilight princess aftermath

Link sat outside picking blades of grass. He knew he had better things to be doing but he was so busy lately he just wanted to take a break. He picked a long one and stared at it sharply. A grasshopper landed on him. He looked down at the bug. He thought of Agitha the bug princess. He picked it off his leg and held it gently in his hands. He walked through the castle town gates and down the back road. "Mr. Grasshopper," he said. "Do you think I should propose to Zelda today? I mean, hey, we've been together since we beat Ganondorf." He stopped dead in his tracks. A child ran into him. The kid looked at him, mad. "Sorry." He said. The kid smiled and shrugged then ran off. "Ganondorf...how long has it been since that whole mess? And I wonder how Midna is doing." The grasshopper struggled a bit and Link remembered what he was doing. He finally reached Agitha's house. He knocked on the door. He usually just ran right in, but he decided he'd be polite for a change. The door slowly opened revealing a well dressed Agitha.

"Oh its Link!" She said happily. "What a great surprise!" Link smiled at her and held out his fist which was gently closed. She put her hands underneath it. "Did you bring me a bug?"

"Yep." Link nodded.

"OH LET ME SEE!" She said excited. "What type of bug?" He put the grasshopper in Agitha's hands. "Oh! How adorable!" She gasped. "If only I could be a bug and fly." Link smiled. He found it kind of weird that a girl was so into bugs and wanted to be a bug. Princess Zelda wasn't too enthusiastic about bugs.

"I have to kill spiders for Zelda." He said. Agitha frowned. "Did I just say that out loud?" He asked. He did that sometimes and a lot of the time its not good things. Zelda hated that about him. He was either a mute or talked to much. "Well...I gotta go shopping for her. I think I might engage her today." Agitha smiled sweetly.

"Your so cute. Am I invited to the wedding?" She asked. Link blushed at the "cute" comment. He nodded and turned and headed out the door. "Bye!"

"See ya!" He called over his shoulder. He walked to the snooty store in central Castle Town, passing rushing, busy people. He wondered why everyone acted so busy in big towns than in small villages. Oh well, doesn't matter, he thought to himself. He started to open the door when he heard a voice.

"You cant go in there." Said a man standing next to the shop door. Link hadn't noticed him. He gave the man a puzzled look. "Your shoes!" He gestured down to the boots the hero was wearing. "They are filthy. Get them washed and maybe I'll let you in." Link hated the snooty people of this store but it was the only place he could think of to buy and engagement ring for his lovey dove. "You can do that over there." The man pointed to where Link's fourteen year old friend, Maverik, sat. Link rolled his eyes and walked over to him. The boy looked up and smiled when he realized who he was looking at.

"Hey Link." He said. "Here to get your boots cleaned up?"

"Hey Maverik. Yeah I am." Link stated. "I didn't know you worked here." The red head nodded.

"Yeah I have to since, well...never mind." He took out a wet hankie and patted his knee to let Link know he was ready.

"No you can tell me." Link said, putting his boot up. "I wont judge you. You're my friend."

"Well...alright but only if you buy me lunch I get off soon. And besides I dont make good money here and I know your living with Princess Zelda so you must have money." Link nodded and smiled at his friend.

Link and Maverik sat at the table in the outdoor seating area at a local restaurant. They were quiet, Maverik tapping the table with his finger with one hand and resting his head in the other hand.

"So Mav," Link said. "What was it that you were going to tell me?" His young friend stopped tapping the table and looked into the blue eyes of the swordsman. He looked away quickly.

"You might hate me." He said. Link shook his head as the food arrived. He had ordered a cucco sandwich with mayo and Faron oil. Maverik ordered a veggie wrap with ordon pumpkin in the middle. Link took a bite of his sandwich and started chewing. "Alright if you insist." He said. "Well I want to tell you who my father is." Link nodded taking another bite. "Dont get mad...but its someone you defeated."

"Who? I've defeated a lot of people." He said with a mouth full, not meaning to brag. Maverik laughed.

"Well," He said. "I'm just going to be blunt and get it out there." He took a bite of his wrap. "Ganondorf was my dad." Link froze. He moved his eyes to meet Maverik's. That would explain where he got his hair and eye color from. He had always thought that the boy had looked a bit like Gaonondorf but had never really thought anything of it.

"Um...are you serious right now? You arent joking?" Link asked, having a hard time wrapping his head around this. Maverik bit his wrap and shook his head. "Oh my god. Your totally serious! Um...your not mad at me for killing him are you?"

"No." Maverik put his wrap down. "Between you and me, I wanted him gone. I know that sounds cruel and unusual, but he put me through hell. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps but...I want to be a good guy. I don't want to kill anyone."

"Well you dont have to now." Link said reassuringly. "He's gone." Maverik smiled somewhat.

"Thanks." He said.

"Your welcome." Link smiled kindly. "Anytime."

"So did what did you need to buy at the snooty store?" Maverik asked cheering up. "It must have been something cool! I mean, well you have to admit even thought their prices are through the roof they have pretty cool stuff there."

"Well I bought Zelda a-" Link started saying but then was interupted when suddenly hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who." Came a female voice. Link smiled, knowing who it was.

"Zelda." He said.

"Darn you do that every time." She took her hands off his face and walked over to get a chair when a guy came over to her and knelt down. "Um..."

"Princess let me get get that chair for you." He said. He stood up and grabbed a chair. He sat it at the middle of the table, so she could sit between Maverik and Link. She smiled at him and sat down. "Anything else Princess?" She shook her head. The man left and the two boys looked at her. She blushed.

"It happens everytime!" She said.

"That must get annoying." Maverik said taking the last bite of his wrap. Zelda gave him a blank look. "The guy? Know what I mean?"

"Oh I wasnt talking about that Mav," She said. He looked confused. "I was talking about Link knowing who I am every time I put my hands over his eyes." The two boys laughed. "Anyway," She said. "What did you buy me?" Link pushed his plate away, full. "Tell me!" She said excitedly. She loved it when Link bought her stuff. He always managed to pick out stuff that she adores.

"A..." Link stuttered. He got up and knelt down on one knee pulling out the ring, "Will you marry me Princess?" Zelda slapped her hand on her chest and gasped. She wasnt expecting this at all.

"Link!" She said. "I...Yes!" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She kissed him and held out her dainty hand. Link slipped the ring on her finger. Tears watered in her eyes. "Oh Link I love you." He smiled and she kissed him again.

"I love you to Zelda." He said softly. Maverik smiled. He wished he had a girlfriend. He looked to his right and saw a guard staring at them. It was strange, the cold feeling he got from the guard. It made the boy shudder. Some how, he felt that all three of them were unsafe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Link you may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Link closed his eyes and leaned towards Zelda. His heart was pounding. Their lips touched. They finally joined together, their souls bound forever. They were both so happy, except Link was a little uneasy. He knew he'd be ruling Hyrule now. He didnt know if he was ready but at least Zelda would be doing most of the ruling. He was happy to be with her even if it meant that he had to go out of his comfort zone.

"Why are you nervous?" Zelda said quietly.

"How did you know?"

"I can read you like a book." She smiled at him. "Link if you can kill the holder of the triforce of power, the gods' power, then you can rule Hyrule no problem." She reassured the dirty blonde haired 17 year old.

"I just feel like I'm responsible for a lot of people now." He mumbled.

"But you were when you were fighting for the kingdom." She said. He smiled. She opened her mouth to say something else but one of her friends came over and interrupted.

"Hey Zel," She said. "Congrats!" She gave her a hug then looked at Link. She smirked. "Not a bad catch if you know what I mean." She giggled. Zelda bowed slightly.

"Thank you melody." She said with a smile. "Yes I suppose he'll do." She looked at him lovingly. Melody laughed.

"Hey I heard that!" Link laughed, knowing she was only joking. She hugged and kissed him. "I love you." He said. Zelda played with his earrings. He smiled at her.

"I love you too Link." She said kindly. Maverik, Link's best man in fact, came up to them. He held up his hand and Link gave him a high five. "Hey Mav!" Zelda said to Ganondorf's son. He bowed to her highness then turned to Link.

"Hey Mr. King dude." He said. "Want to go to the bar in celebration?" Link nodded and hugged Zelda. She looked uneasy.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head. "Well somethings obviously wrong." She looked him in the eye and sighed a deep and long sigh.

"Its just," She started. "My father would go out drinking with his best knights and he would come home drunk. And when he came home drunk he was mean." Link rubbed her arm gently. "But," she smiled. "If you want to go...I will trust you." He smiled at her, then turned to Maverik. They walked off silently.

A while after they had left Link asked, "So how far away is this bar?" Link asked. "And who's paying? Which bar are we going to by the way?" Maverik stopped and pointed up. Link followed the finger's gaze to a sign on the building that said "Erotica Bar". Link was shocked. "A dirty bar?" He gasped. Maverik grinned. "No Mav, I can't." He turned and started walking the other way when Maverik grabbed his arm. He pulled him inside. A half dressed girl came over to the two teenagers.

Link strained to not look where his eyes shouldnt wander.

"Hi Maverik." She said. The boy looked at Link then back at the brunette. "Who's your friend?" She put her arms around the two boys. "I like him! He's cute!" She giggled.

"Hey Aleeceeya." Maverik said. "This is Link. He saved Hyrule from my dad." He said, proud of his friend.

"Oh really? I love strong men. Aheehee." She giggled again putting her hand on Link's muscular chest. He blushed and backed up. She turned her head to where another half naked lady sat on a barstool. "Hey Tamtam! Its Link and Maverik!"

"Who?" She asked standing up. She walked over to Aleeceeya and the boys. "Oh wow!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Its the Ordonian boy who married the Princess today." Aleeceeya's eyes grew wide.

"Whats he doing here?" She exclaimed. Link scratched his head.

"I dont want to be here." He said softly. They exchanged glances. Aleeceeya grabbed Link's arm and kissed his soft lips. She liked him a lot even though she didnt really know him.

"Link?" He heard Zelda's voice. SHIT! Link panicked. Zelda walked over and grabbed his ear. "What on earth is going on here!"

"Its not what it looks like!" He said, desperate to get her to believe him. Zelda pulled on his ear. "Ow!"

"What is it! Give me one good reason why I shouldnt hang you by your penis?" She snorted. She tugged on his ear. "I CAN NOT believe the day that we get married YOU GO TO A STRIP CLUB!" She was furious. Maverik stepped forward.

"It's my fault." He said. Zelda gave him an untrusting look. "It really is! He didn't know we were coming here and when he found out he tried to leave. I forced him in and I'm sorry." Zelda starred at Maverik for a minute. She sighed and let go of Link's pointy ear. "If you dont mind me asking Zelda," he said. "Why are you here?"

"Well I was looking at Telma's bar for him when someone approached me. They told me that they saw him enter this bar." She said. She turned to Link and grabbed his hands. "Link I have great news! I'm pregnant!" Maverik and Link looked at each other.

"Really?" He asked. "I'm excited!" He said, which wasnt a total lie. He was though mostly scared. He figured being a daddy would be scarier than facing Ganondorf.

"Whats wrong?" Zelda asked, sensing something wasnt sitting right with him. "Aren't you happy? Its our first baby!" He smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck softly.

"I am." He said. "But I'm not sure that I'm ready to be a dad." Zelda smacked his forehead with the palm of her hand. "Um...ow?" He said almost as a question. "Was that really supposed to hurt?" She rolled her eyes.

"Look Link," She said. "You should have thought of that before we had sex. I was ready thats why I didnt have to think about it before we had sex." Link blushed. Maverik giggled. He took Zelda's hands in his.

"I'll be the best dad ever!" He promised.


End file.
